


Nothing Is Perfect In The Sith Empire

by Revas_Shiral



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I hope it's still readable, Old work, Sith, Sith Pureblood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revas_Shiral/pseuds/Revas_Shiral
Summary: The always arrogant, selfish and evil Sith Lord Naraex falls in love with the one person she shouldn't be with. He falls in love with her too, and that makes things even more complicated.





	Nothing Is Perfect In The Sith Empire

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written almost two years ago, so I'm sorry if it's crappy, but I thought that maybe someone would still appreciate it and that maybe I should complete it when I feel like it.  
> Anyways, enjoy reading it and thanks for any kudos and comments ♥♥

_**Aboard Darth Baras' ship-** _

„For now, Captain Quinn, you are dismissed.“ Baras' melodic steel colored voice resonated through the bridge full of imperial officers, along with Captain Quinn and Lord Naraex who just arrived from their mission. Naraex watched Quinn leave to his quarters and then turned to Darth Baras, her Master she hated since the day she started to get trained under him. „Apprentice, another great succes you‘ve made. Your actions will be remembered. You can rest now, but be ready for anything to come.“ His voice was cold as always, he didn't care for her comfort, but for some reason he wanted it to look like he does.

 „I will head to my quarters then, my lord. Thank you for your kind words.“ She said, maybe with a bit of irony in her voice, bowed her head and then turned her back to him, walking through the corridors.  
 Instead of getting into her cabin, she found cabin labeled R-889 and typed in the code she remembered well. It opened, and inside, Quinn raised his head from whatever he was doing on his datapad, surprised by her sudden appearance.

 „My lord... What a surprise to see you here, but I-“ he was stopped by Naraex raising her hand. „I'm hungry captain, care to make some diner? I heard you soldiers can cook well.“ She smiled teasingly and found her way to sit behind the table.

 „As you wish my lord.“ , he disappeared from the room to the kitchen. After a while he was back and Naraex could already smell the delicious meal. He brought plates full of food. One he put before her, and then he sat across the table and put the other before himself.

 „I hope you'll enjoy your meal, my lord.“ he smiled that smile he only smiled at her.

 „You are pretty brave to sit with a Sith.“ She commented and also smiled as she took her first bite. „And I have to say you earn it, I’ve never ate anything like this. You never fail to surprise me.“ she added and was given one of his rare smiles again.

 „Oh I still have much more to surprise you with, my lord.“

  
  
***

 

 Quinn was nervous. He didn't show his stress, but he was really worried about the Sith Lord, in all her glory, sitting across from him. He lied to her, and he knew what a shame it was. He swore his loyalty to Darth Baras first, and so he had to serve him even above her. If he could reverse time right now, he would. Knowing he already felt something for the woman sitting before him. And he was sure she felt something for him, too.

 When they finished their meals he took their plates and gave them to the droid to clean them up.  While doing so, she somehow managed to get to him unnoticed and then she wrapped her arms around him from behind, he wasn’t the tallest, but she was also small for her species and age, so she put her head onto his shoulder with slight difficulty.

 „I thought we should spend some time together.. Malavai...“ She whispered his name.

 She always did so when she wanted somehing from him. And Quinn couldn't just refuse her offer, since she was like this. He turned around and looked down into her almost glowing orange eyes.  She was smiling winningly as he had his hands already around her waist.

 She raised one of her hands to touch his cheek „We shouldn't do this... but it wouldn't be me if we didn‘t, would it?“

 Then she kissed him passionately. What else could he expect from a Sith lord like her?

 He was kissing her back as he was gently pushing her towards their bedroom and was relieved that his cabin was so small it only took a few steps until her back bumped into the steel wall behind her.

 Her arms already wrapped around his neck,  she had to stand on her tips. Then one of her hands ran down to find his collar and started to unzip his shirt.

 „Already got you, Quinn“ She said though she was trying to catch her breath.

 „Well see about that.“ he said silently, grinning, before kissing her again.

  
  
***

  
  
 Quinn was stroking her long black hair while she was sleeping in his arms, her brow tendrils gently twitching but her breath steady.

 He stared out from the small ship's window to the infinite black space, thinking.

 She loved him, she said it more then once through past few moments and not only them. And he answered the same. Still, he had to do his work... he had to be loyal to the one person who would betray her.

 He didn't want to, the thought would make him cry but there was no other way, otherwise he would get himself killed and her with him, and there was still the chance of her being merciful at last, though he doubted it.

Suddenly she shivered in his arms and so he put the blanket over them, when he caught the smile on her lips as she dug her head more into his chest happily.

 He kissed her into her hair and took one of her small red hands into his. He had no idea for how long he was staring at her. How calm she looked while sleeping, how fragile her small yet built body seemed now, while she was not wearing her armor or wielding her lightsaber. The tought of betraying her hurt, more than anything Quinn knew so far.

  Maybe he was old to taste his first real love, and maybe not. What he already knew was, that loving a sith lord won't be easy. And as for her, he knew how Siths were bearing their attachemenets. Either they kill them, or they overreact at anything to hurt them.

 And he knew she would be more for the second option, but he also knew how much she hated betrayals, and so did Baras, who thought of their relationship as of a game Quinn was playing with her.

 He was lying to Baras about the truth. He was happy to have her, and the more she was falling in love with him, the more he wanted to kill himself for being disloyal to the only woman he ever loved.


End file.
